Operacja: T.O.R.T
Operacja: T.O.R.T to pierwszy odcinek serialu. Jest także pierwszym z siedmiu odcinków poświęconych walce o tort Rozkosznej Gromadki Z Samego Końca Alei, nazywanych przez fanów Sagą Tortową (ang. The C.A.K.E.D Saga). Streszczenie Sektor V usiłuje zdobyć tort urodzinowy Rozkosznej Gromadki Z Samego Końca Alei, włamując się do ich rezydencji. Opis fabuły thumb|left|150px|Rozkoszna Gromadka ze swoim tortem urodzinowym Odcinek rozpoczyna się, gdy grupa dzieci śpiewa Sto lat Rozkosznej Gromadce Z Samego Końca Alei. Akcja ma miejsce w ich rezydencji. Rozkoszna Gromadka oznajmia, że teraz zjedzą swój tort urodzinowy, podczas gdy goście będą się przyglądać i śpiewać Sto lat po raz kolejny. W tej chwili przez okna wpadają odzyskowe bomby z gazem musztardowym, wywołując panikę w pomieszczeniu. Chwilę później, również przez okna, do pomieszczenia wpadają kolejno Numer 4, Numer 3 i Numer 5. Do środka próbuje się dostać również Numer 2, jednak odbija się od szyby. Chwilę później przez główne drzwi wchodzi Numer 1 i zarządza przygotowanie tortu do transportu. Proponuje on Rozkosznej Gromadce, żeby dobrowolnie oddali tort, jednak oni odmawiają. Drzwi posiadłości zatrzaskują się, a w oknach pojawiają kraty, co prowadzi do uwięzienia Sektora V w środku, oraz odcięcia Numeru 2 (który próbował wspiąć się i dostać do posiadłości przez jedno z okien) od przyjaciół wewnątrz. Numer 4 próbuje siłą zmusić Rozkoszną Gromadkę do oddania tortu, na co oni oświadczają, że "ich przyjaciółka Zosia bardzo się zmartwi". Zosia okazuje się drobną, uroczą dziewczynką. Numer 4 odpycha ją i każe jej spadać, stwierdzając, że nie będzie żadnego przyjęcia. thumb|right|150px|Wściekły Odlotek Rozgniewana Zosia oświadcza, że chce wziąć udział w zabawach urodzinowych, po czym przemienia się we Wściekłego Odlotka. W tej formie jest o wiele wyższa i silniejsza i bez trudu pokonuje Numer 4. Widząc to Numer 1 zgadza się wziąć udział w zabawach aby uspokoić Zosię, która słysząc to, szybko powraca do stanu normalności. Rozkoszna Gromadka zapewnia, dość niepokojącym tonem, że "znają fajne gry i zabawy urodzinowe". thumb|left|150 px Pierwszą "atrakcją" jaką organizuje Rozkoszna Gromadka jest zabawa w strącanie piniaty... Z Numerem 1 w charakterze piniaty. Osobą strącającą ma być Numer 3, która usłyszawszy, że ma szansę strącić cukierki, zaczyna na ślepo i bez opamiętania uderzać wszystko i wszystkich w pokoju. Po chwili zdejmuje opaskę by zobaczyć, czy w coś trafiła, na co Zosia reaguje okrzykiem: Podglądałaś!, przemianą oraz pobiciem całego Sektora V. Tymczasem w tle Numer 2 próbuje przepiłować kraty w oknach i dostać się do środka. Następna w kolejności jest zabawa w przypinanie osłowi ogona, przy czym podobnie jak w poprzedniej scenie, członkowie Sektora V stanowią element tarczy z osłem. Zosia ma "doczepić ogon" za pomocą niebezpiecznie wyglądającego pistoletu załadowanego pociskiem o ostrym końcu. Zanim zdąża wystrzelić, Numer 1 ratuje sytuację sugerując, aby zabrać się za otwierane prezentów, na co Zosia chętnie przystaje. Rozkoszna Gromadka próbuje zasugerować, aby zabrać się za to po zabawach, jednak ostatecznie również się zgadzają widząc, że ich propozycja rozgniewała dziewczynkę. Rozpoczynają od czerwonego prezentu na samej górze, odczytując etykietę, na której napisane jest: Klan Na Drzewie i wielka dywersja. Słysząc to hasło drużyna prędko się uwalnia i przejmuje tort. Równocześnie Numer 1 aktywuje znajdującą się na zewnątrz machinę, której najważniejszym elementem jest gigantyczny nóż przecinający dom na pół. Następnie połowa na której znajduje się Sektor V i tort zostaje odciągnięta przez armię chomików. Zdenerwowana Zosia przemienia się i chwyta podłogę odciąganej części domu. Numer 1 traci równowagę i upuszcza tort, który ląduje na głowie Wściekłego Odlotka. Drużyna oddala się bez tortu, a zadowolona Zosia próbuje ciasta. Okazuje się, że jest ono kokosowe. Rozdrażniona dziewczynka stwierdza, że nienawidzi kokosa, po czym rusza do ataku - tym razem na Rozkoszną Gromadkę. Bohaterowie w odcinku Główni *Numer 1 *Numer 2 *Numer 3 *Numer 4 *Numer 5 Antagoniści *Rozkoszna Gromadka Z Samego Końca Alei *Zosia Łebek Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku Rozkoszna Gromadka zwraca się do Numeru 4 per "Wallace". Prawdopodobnie takie miało być na początku jego imię. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Saga Tortowa